2014.03.19 - Meeting the New Kid
Kid Omega is sitting in a patio chair, his feet kicked up on top of a table. He's actually clad more casually today, black cargo pants with a dozen pockets and a black t-shirt with a faux name-tag printed on the left breast reading "Hello, my name is F*** You". Only without the asterisks. He has one earbud in, some sort of extremely loud industrial music obviously blaring, and is thumbing away and typing at something on his screen. A nearby book, half opened, appears to be an obscure mechanical tomb on airplane manufacture and maintenance. He has a pair of glasses on, somewhat oversized and hipsterish. Jocelyn had been out for a little bit of an afternoon stroll to clear her head. The tall woman takes in the sight of Kid Omega as she comes towards the mansion. Fashionable clothes. The nametag. The gear. The watch. Her life back on the streets of Detroit make her instantly associate the kid as having some serious money, or at least making it look like he did. However, she hadn't really interacted with this student around the mansion before. It could be that since she's been staying at the mansion while doing her college work she just hasn't noticed him. Such things did happen. The redhead continues towards him. The music is noted, and the woman tilts her head slightly, trying to identify the band. The other headphone was out, obviously, and it was easy for the woman to pick up on it. "What band?" she asks casually. Kid Omega doesn't look up at first, thumbs working a bit more rapidly as he finishes a text, the other hand holding up a finger indicating that she should wait. When he finishes, he flicks his head, making his floppy, purple hair bounce out of his eyes and finally looks up at the woman. If her size or appearance in any way surprises him, he doesn't show it, but, then, he rather makes a point of seeming unaffected. "Rammstein. I'm considering learning German, but I think it actually gains something by being completely unintelligible. This way, I can just make it mean whatever I want," he says, the harsh beats of the music still blaring even as he speaks. "Makes sense. German is an overrated language anyway. Not all that practical, compared to others you could spend time on". Jocelyn shrugs a little at that. She does note the indication that she should wait, of course. "I'm Jocelyn," the woman offers by way of greeting. "Don't think I've seen you about much. You new here?" the teen questions. Because usually she at least had some idea of the new students. If the music bothered her, she didn't show it, as the kid seemed fine with holding the conversation as it was with the music playing. Kid Omega nods, "I don't feel new, more like used. But I haven't been around long, I guess. And I don't much care about practical, as a rule, just interesting. Quentin Quire. Kid Omega," he says, by way of introduction. "Might've seen me on my wanted poster," he grins, referring to a prank someone had played his first week, sending around a photo of his mugshot with the words "Wanted for: Douchbaggery, General Assholing" underneath his face, that might or might not have made its rounds to you. There's a nod to Quentin. "Got a preference to which name you like?" Jocelyn asks casually. "I think I recall seeing that photo flying around near the tail end of it's run. You get on someone's bad side early, or just someone funning with you?" The woman leans against one of the pillars. "Interesting, huh? Like planes?" She gestures at the book. "Never had a head for mechanics myself. Just not my thing". Another shrug is given to the kid. "Though around here, you'll pick up plenty of interesting things". It was mutant school, after all. There were all sorts of odd things to learn, if you asked around. Kid Omega shrugs, "Quentin, Omega, whatever. Both are me, I am both. I'm sure I got on the bad sides of a few morons. People who feel threatened often react in childish ways. Of course, sometimes so do I, but I do it on purpose," he smirks slightly, "I have a head for everything, but seeing as how there's a massive jet on the premises, it seems worthwhile to know the ins and outs in case I'm ever required to do something with it." he says, and then realizes he's probably being rude and self-interested and, while he doesn't particularly care, he's in enough trouble with the teachers already without alienating yet another student, "And you are?" "I'll stick with Quentin. Omega is a class of mutant, so it might not be as distinct as it could otherwise be around here. Coincidental choice of name, or related?" Jocelyn listens to the rest of Quentin's remarks easily. The comment about the jet doesn't really get her to bat much of an eye. She'd been picked up in the jet by Cyclops back when she was recruited. Someone knowing about that wasn't odd to her at all. "I'm an alumni. Currently doing college work, and the Professor has been good enough to let me continue living here. I help out here and there where I can". It was a useful arrangement, in Jocelyn's mind. One of these days, maybe she'd talk to the Professor about actually getting a position here. Kid Omega nods, taking a moment to quickly flick through his Tumblr, reblogging a humorous meme that involves Senator Robert Kelly and a flaccid...well, it's probably not school appropriate. "Totally related. I'm the big muckety muck supergenius mindfucker of the next generation. But they wouldn't let me have that as a codename, so Kid Omega it is," he says. "Alumni. That sounds...weird. Like, hanging around your high school after you graduate is kinda weird, no offense. But it's probably better than hanging out with a bunch of boring humans all the time, I imagine," he sighs. "At least you remember what it's like being a kid. I think Professor X needs to watch more silent films so he can recall..." "The package of mental powers. Mind reading, communication, psionics, all that stuff huh?" Jocelyn had pretty much labeled a bunch of that as the Telepath Package somewhere in her head. "Maybe a bit. But frankly, I can practice my own powers here safely. A hell of a lot harder to do that in an apartment in Queens, you know?" The woman notices the device emit out a little bit more energy as Quentin reblogs the meme. "Kelly's an idiot," Jocelyn remarks as she notes the meme. "And that codename would be a bit of a pain in the ass to put down in the paperwork. Seems reasonable to shorten it a touch". Kid Omega nods, "Doesn't even make a good acronym. And idiot's the least of it, but at least he's amusing to draw penises on." he says. "Yeah, all the stuff. Not that it does much good when you use even a little bit of it and people go crying and ranting about being abused. 'Oh, he touched me with his telekinesis, he attacked me, boo hoo, I'm the biggest baby who ever crapped her pants'," he mutters. "Some of the kids here wouldn't last ten minutes on the street in Mutant Town." "Depends on the context. I was going to be a pro fighter before my powers showed up. They'll tell you about how you have to be responsible with your power and all that. And there's some truth to it, and truth to your side too. People gotta grow a skin to survive". She shrugs. "You ever feeling the need to push your powers a bit harder though, look me up. Promise you I won't go crying to a prof if you knock me down. Though I might just knock you on your ass in response". Though Jocelyn can tell the kid probably got told off recently, given the way he speaks. She doesn't comment on it though. She'd gone through her own share of things. Kid Omega grins, "I might take you up on that, although you might get a few butt-bruises yourself in the process," he grins, "Look, I get some peeps end up fragile. Shit, I went through my own bullshit, I know how that crap can be. But damn, even I don't just go off on folks for usin' their powers in, like, basic, normal ways. T'me, I got a right to defend myself, simple as that," he says. He's obviously referring to something specific, although he doesn't mention names. He figures it'll get around eventually, and why let any gossip blame fall on him? "Whatever it was, the way I see it, I wasn't there, and I've not heard the whole story of whatever happened. Long as you're not using your powers in a way that's harming anyone or invading their privacy? It's cool with me. Though don't go flaunting them in town unless you want to get a lot of upset people on your case with the whole discrimination thing," Jocelyn comments. "Best case if someone takes a shot at you is to use minimal force to deal with them and disengage from the situation if it's on the grounds. But you were on the streets to, you know how that goes". She doesn't press for what happened. She could find out, if she wanted. "You had your powers long before you came here?" Jocelyn asks. "Or you just get them and then you find yourself whisked off to this school?" Category:Log